mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fao Realm
What is the faor realm: It's a realm of nature with various creatures who wander the landmass, and has four tribes In the main continent. It consists of a mist valley with fighters of unknown fighting styles, and also contains three tribes. Monsters of many kinds exist there, each with unique restrictions. There are humanoid beings which venture the lands while the main population are a mix of humans and elves. Added and might be a bit redundant till I fix it: Their land: is a mix of a great forest, so many trees, a good amount of foliage and the great plains A big open fields where farms would be of one of the tribes. Smaller towns that have a trade route to the big city where the council is who are a mix of Dragon, human, elf and dark elf There are mountains for the dragons, forest for the elves and dark elves who do fight on occasion but are friendly with each other The Elders: They are the council which control the main continent. They are mostly men who carry out decisions of the current leader. However, they have two powerful women who keep in tact all the emotional energy of the world. They are Demi-Gods whose father governs the lands with authority. The God: *The being in front of Golem was eight feet tall, and has green eyes, along with green hair. He has a robe made of tree bark and elemental tree leaf material. He has long hair tied into a pony tail and has elf ears; his face gives off a friendly persona. He possesses a nature blade which is the strongest in the realm and can tie or surpass certain metals. His skin tone is a somewhat dark and he has a slim, muscular build.* Other gods Demi-Gods Beast form: Is a gargantuan werewolf-like beast who has dragon wings which are very sleek, and he ususally changes to this form when threatened. Pet: Fenir, who is a shadow beast. T'he People': Ahsi are the dark elves of the world. They are in tribal gear and they use magic to protect themselves. Vaisisl: Are the drakes and dragons. Reansl: Are the elves. Elsma The animals: Shadow beasts: they don't really exist other than the God's pet, Fenir, *The two were a guy and a girl; Dragisio, humanoid dragons who were preteens, depending how warm, will show how old they will be when they hatch. One is a red scaled, Gold eyes, with two Wings; and the other had a sleek body for a preteen female with Sliver eyes and Platinum scales. She also has two wings. Usually theses creatures can only lay one egg, and depending on how much the female feels love, will determine the number of kids, max is twenty. However it will also decrease the success rate of the kids giving birth since the God made it so they don't over populate the world of Fao. They can be born in sliver, gold plantinum, ruby, sapphire, crytal, diamond, pearl and so on. They are Dragon demons.* * The mother smiles, "I think i will name you Syrya and you Bensu" * 6:21 Elemental blacksmith "Syrya is the goddess of power and beauty in the Fao Realms" *A creature with a claw-like body is moving around and it has no eyes but a mouth. It's also Furry and as big and wide like a stack of plates.* **It looks at the creature, still grinning. These creatures are similar to a hyena laughing, but they don't just eat anything. It reveals an arm to pet the fox. Usually some of these creatures use this method to tickle their prey but they can be tamed* Food: Usually a good amount of meat is served with Rice-with-Saffron; Grias, which is only found in the realm, is very spicy and changes the rice to green. Also fish is another dish that is served only during a holiday that is similar to Christmas. The Sliveroao Kingdom: King- Therion http://mgefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Therion_silvira Queen: ??? Royal Guards: The hammer stone brothers http://mgefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gijnja_Xerisiz http://mgefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Taeral_Xerisiz The Phantom Sisters: The three dragon knights Timeous Critias Hermos The City: Medium-sized city with elves and dark elves. There are shops anywhere from herbal stores to magic stores. Culture: It's a fine one; there is a good amount of dancing, and all the elf, human, dragon and dark elf tribes dance. Sometimes they visit each other to show their unique dances; Even more amazing, some couples are made from these interactions and it's mostly monogamous couples. However, there is the occasional polygamous, but those are frowned upon. Also, if a couple is already in love, the leader of bother tribes will perform the ceremony to unite them even after death so they won't ever depart. He will mark them with a special ink that makes said couple go wild with each other only. Consequently, this might lead to the woman having up to five children, depending on their bond. Category:Locations